There are a variety of games to play in casinos and other gaming environments. In one known card game, the player can receive an extra award if the player has a streak of winnings in back-to-back plays. There is a need to increase the level of interest, excitement and intrigue associated with streak features of card-related games. There is also a need to provide improvements to, and interesting variations of, card-related games.